magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
A
This issue was dated May/June 1983 and cost £1.85. Regulars Contents - 2 pages (4-5) Welcome Welcome - Elspeth Joiner - 1 page (7) Questions & Answers - Jeremy Ruston - 2 pages (8-9) Competition - 1 page (77) Club Corner - 1 page (107) Software Listings - 4 pages (116-119) Features Out with Auntie - Wendy Palmer - 3 pages (16-18) :Making a television programme is not as easy as it sounds. We take a 'behind the scenes' look at the BBC's computer programme series. Sound: The Sound of Music - B Landsberg - 5 pages (19-23) :Follow our advice and turn your micro into a realistic music machine. Pet Printing - M V Smith - 2 pages (24-25) :If you do not own a Centronics or RS232 serial printer, try obtaining printout from a Commodore printer. Character Definer - K J O'Connell - 3 pages (27-29) :Create your own graphics characters to bring a touch of imagination and originality to programs using this neat technique. BBC Disc Director - Jeremy Ruston - 3 pages (34-36) :Make more of the BBC's disc drive system when amassing data files. We show you how to overcome some existing inadequacies. Function Key Programming - G Pettit - 3 pages (46-48) :The BBC Micro's function keys can easily be programmed to speed up your programming. Here we show you how to do it quickly. The BBC Programme - a spotlight on Richard Gomm - 3 pages (55-57) :Featured in the first series of the BBC's Microcomputer programmes, Richard Gomm's story is one of computing's success stories. Bookshelf - 3 pages (60-62) :The BBC Micro Revealed, Learning to use the BBC Microcomputer, The Computer Book, 30 Hour BASIC, Practical programs for the BBC computer and the Acorn Atom, Assembly language programming for the BBC Microcomputer, BASIC programming on the BBC Microcomputer, Programming the BBC Micro, Let your BBC Micro teach you to program, The book of listings - Fun programs for the BBC Microcomputer, Easy programming for the BBC Micro. Alternative Printout - N Stanger - 2 pages (64-65) :Tandy's Colour Graphics Printer provides you with a useful, cheap alternative for the BBC Micro. Garbage Collecting - H Roberts - 2 pages (70-71) :Some helpful hints here show you how to make the most of memory capacity using space saving techniques and artful ways of string handling. In the Beginning - G W Gallagher - pages (92-94) :This is the first part of our regular 'Learning Basic' series, taking you from the first steps of programming. News 4 pages (30-33) *The tools of the trade: Forth Toolkit from Level 9 Computing - (30) *Today the universe, tomorrow...: Acorn Computers taking part in Project Universe - (30) *A slipped disc?: Acorn's Dual Disk Drive reduced in price - (30) *Get graphical: Graphics package from Salamander Software - (30-31) *Acorn solder on: Memory chips soldered onto main board - (31) *Software special: Telemap commission 25 programs for BBC Micronet - (31) *Become a bard: Wordsworth word processor from Ian Copestake - (31) *Bi-lingual BBC: Forth from HCCS - (31-32) *Dear Auntie...: Acorn setup Customer Service Centre - (32) *Ten Thousand Times!: Interface to connect 4 Winchester discs to BBC - (32) *Command control: Starship Command, Missile Base & Snooker from Acornsoft - (32-33) *Basic II: New version of Basic being supplied with 1.2 ROM operating system - (33) *Networking takes off: Econet - (33) Reviews Fun Games :FUN GAMES is very good value at £10 for four great games which take advantage of the speed of BBC BASIC and the sound and graphics of the machine. Games of Strategy :All in all there is very good value in this pack since to buy three of the games in the shops would add up to about £15 at least. Also, these programs are not only great for accessibility and easy play but good on strategy. Type-Ins BBC Clubhouse Organiser - 6 pages (10-15) Simple Pattern Animation - 1 page (37) The Colourmaster - 2 pages (50-51) Iris Generator Screen Dump - 3 pages (52-54) Experimental Data Collection - 2 pages (58-59) Simple Graphics for Children - 4 pages (66-69) Very Sound Advice - 2 pages (72-73) Symbolic Disassembler - 3 pages (74-76) Cells and Serpents - 12 pages (80-91) Osword Calls - 3 pages (96-98) Labelling on the Screen - 2 pages (102-103) Graphics Printing - 2 pages (108-109) Going Round in Circles - 2 pages (110-111) Beginners Bar Charts - 3 pages (112-114) Adverts Personal Computing Today - 1 page (26) Home Computing Weekly - 1 page (78) Computing Today - 1 page (115) Other Credits Deputy Editor :Roger Munford Consultant Editor :Henry Budgett External Links You can find this magazine on a DVD at Acorn Electron World Other Issues Category:Contains BBC Micro Reviews